Someone Else's Shoes...
by Nuriyuki
Summary: Ryoko and Ayeka learn more about each other by walking a mile in the other's shoes. Find out what happens when Tenchi's feelings start to break through the thick ice that have guarded them for so long.


Author's Note: This is my very first fan fiction, so bare with me as I get all the kinks out of my writing---  
  
Somewhere, in the depths of the Masaki basement, a demon stirred.  
  
For normal people, this might be considered a little bit odd. The Masaki's were not normal people. Though, that's not to say they didn't try, very, very hard.  
  
Lethargically, the once crowned queen of space pirates sat up. She blinked a few times, waiting for the world to right itself from it's current blur of confusion. Without warning, Ryoko fell back into her former position, and, with an agonizing groan, pulled the covers tightly over her head.  
  
Sufficed to say, Ryoko was not a morning person.  
  
Trying to recall the previous night, Ryoko saw images of a kareoke machine, sake bottles, Tenchi, and some hideous creature hat resembling a dog's bottom (on further recollection, she discovered it was Ayeka, first Princess of Jurai and royal pain-in-the-ass) and, more sake bottles. Various images of other alcoholic beverages (the type with the little umbrellas) seemed to be gathering in her mind.  
  
Ryoko sat up again, in another vain attempt to prove she was stronger than any hangover. This battle was quickly lost, and, now with extreme annoyance, Ryoko fell back.  
  
Her disgruntled mood did not improve when she heard the over-cheerful Sasami announce breakfast was ready to the entire household. Ryoko could almost picture those happy little dimples on Sasami's face. It made her want to vomit, and, in her present state, that wasn't a very unrealistic statement.  
  
Still, the girl was reliable and kind. Ryoko found it hard to hate Sasami, even thought she was Ayeka's younger sister.  
  
"Oh, miss Ryoko!" Sasami peeked pen the door, "Miss Washu told me you should drink this." She paused and placed a steaming mug of some brownish substance next to Ryoko on the floor. Ryoko could smell the familiar aroma of Washu's "hangover cure," and nearly gagged.  
  
"She said you were sick again. I'm not sure whatever you're doing to get sick so often is very healthy," and then, oblivious to the fact that she had just stated the obvious, turned and left.  
  
Ryoko watched her go with faint amusement, envying the child's innocence.  
  
~  
  
On another side of the house…  
  
Ayeka sat in her room, primping her hair into it's usual style. Her mind wandered from her purple tresses to the space pirate Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko's display of affection for Tenchi had driven Ayeka wild with rage. She recalled the unseemly gestures Ryoko had made towards Lord  
  
Tenchi's….unmentionables….and shuddered. Surely someone with such a refined nature as she could forget it but…  
  
He doesn't love her, nor will he ever! She repeated slowly, almost chant like in her mind, He knows that-that-WOMAN is nothing more than a barbaric fool! Lord Tenchi and I are made for each other-  
  
But the usual doubts over-shadowed her thoughts. Ayeka, choosing not to think about it, decided she would wake up Lord Tenchi. She stood up and walked steadily, so as not to seem in the least bit desperate to see Tenchi's face. Though somewhere inside her, she knew she was.  
  
~  
  
Tenchi didn't usually sleep this late, but he didn't have to go to the field today. What could it hurt to sleep in? He had already decided when he [eventually] got up he would go visit the cherry blossoms around the shrine.  
  
A small ray of sunlight spilled into the room. If only Ryoko hadn't made him drink last night. He felt awful, even though he hadn't had much. And he couldn't quite recall what time he had gone to bed; but he knew is that it had been late. Very, very late. Still, he did have fun with the girls. Tenchi rolled over and pulled the covers up higher. He knew he would miss those long nights if the girls left.  
  
Damn.  
  
~  
  
Ryoko knew one thing that would make her feel better. One person, anyway. She disappeared, and slightly faded into existence in Tenchi's room, with the usual "pwang," sound. She was fully aware she wore nothing.  
  
Seeing that he was still in bed made it even better. It was mornings like this that she gave into her sentimental side, and would cuddle up beside Tenchi. She disappeared and appeared once more under the covers, on top of Tenchi, who, having fallen back asleep, didn't notice her.  
  
Ryoko breathed deep, to take in the familiar, welcoming scent of Tenchi. He grunted slightly, only making her grin broaden. She had wrapped her arms and legs around the upper portion of his body, and fell into a content sleep.  
  
~  
  
Ayeka stood hesitantly outside of Tenchi's door. Would she be rude to open the door and wish Tenchi a good morning? Sasami always did it and it never seemed to bother him. But it was late, how did she know that he wasn't…indecent at the moment? Making up her mind, she knocked lightly on the door (making the sleeping Ryoko stir and glance at the door) and when there was no reply, opened it slowly.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, Good Mor-"  
  
At hearing Ayeka's voice, Ryoko reverted back to her antagonizing self. She sat up and stretched luxuriously. Tenchi, now awake, just stared, slightly blushing.  
  
In a tantalizing tone of voice, Ryoko shouted, "Oh, Tenchi! Last night was amazing!"  
  
Ayeka, her mouth formed into a silent scream, ran off without closing the door.  
  
Tenchi's expression changed from bewilderment to anger as he realized quickly what had happened. He shoved Ryoko violently from him, throwing her on the floor. He and jumped up, about to run after Ayeka.  
  
"Tenchi-" Ryoko began, sounding helpless.  
  
"Ryoko! Why do you always have to start something! What's wrong with you?!" he yelled as he dashed out of his room.  
  
After having run further down the hall and seeing no sign of Ayeka, he realized what he had said to Ryoko.  
  
It's not like I told her anything she doesn't know. After all, she keeps finding some way to fight with Aye-What was she doing in my bed, anyway? I know she wasn't there when I woke up earlier…  
  
Tenchi suddenly felt deep remorse for what he had done. She just wanted to be with me…and I hurt her and yelled at her…  
  
He peered slowly into his room to find Ryoko no where in sight.  
  
Damn.  
  
~  
  
Sasami watched silently as first her sister ran by, crying. Ayeka ran into Washu's lab, in an effort to get anywhere but near Lord Tenchi or Ryoko. Next, Ryoko appeared [fully clothed] and flew towards the door, where she disappeared. Sasami wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she saw Ryoko crying, too. After standing, dumfounded four a few minutes, she swiveled her head towards the stair case. It had something to do with Tenchi; it always did.  
  
~  
  
Tenchi, now wearing his usual clothes, walked down stairs. He never removed his eyes from his feet.  
  
"Sasami-" he began, sullenly.  
  
"She's in Washu's lab. Tenchi-what happened?"  
  
"I've messed up, that's what happened." Sasami watched Tenchi walk to the doorway under the stairs and enter.  
  
~  
  
Washu could sense her daughter was in pain. Not physical, but emotional. She wished she could stop it…but Ryoko was so hard to reach. Even if she did have an almost telekinesis-like bond with her. Washu's attention was grabbed by Tenchi, who walked in, quieter than usual.  
  
"What's wrong, my Tenchi?" she gave him a famous "cute lil' Washu" smile. Seeing that he only responded slightly, by giving her a watery smile, she pointed behind her.  
  
"If your looking for Lady Ayeka, she's down there somewhere," the smile never left her face.  
  
"Thanks, Washu." He left at a run.  
  
~  
  
Ryoko looked dreamily up at the cherry blossoms (which was very out of character, but given her current mood…) They were in full bloom, and were gorgeous at this time of year. But her mind wasn't on the blossoms.  
  
I was only joking, why did he react like that? Could it be that he and Ayeka…no. Never. He doesn't love her, he was just-upset. It was early. That's all.  
  
Despite herself, Ryoko started to cry. She didn't mean to be so emotional about this kind of thing. A few years ago she would have pushed Tenchi back. No doubt she had changed since her arrival at the Masaki household, but whether it was for the best or not was beyond her.  
  
Ryoko, bringing her mind back to the present, realized she was on her knees. She was loosing Tenchi, faster than ever now. But she always told him she loved him and expressed herself. What was she doing wrong?  
  
Something inside her was curious as to why she was crying. It was Washu. Ryoko ignored it. She denied ever having any kind of link with her mother, all the time. Washu pulled her mind from Ryoko's, knowing she couldn't console her in any way. Ryoko would never let her mother try and comfort her; it would be showing Washu she was weak.  
  
~  
  
Tenchi could have spotted the girl from a mile away. She stood out like a sore thumb with her bright purple hair. She sat, slightly shaking next to her Jurain tree-ship, Ryu-oh. It had been planted in Washu's lab, surrounded by a moat of water. The small plant had grown a little since it's crash on earth, but not much.  
  
Tenchi noticed how Ayeka often came here when she was distressed. After pausing for a moment, Tenchi continued on walking towards her.  
  
He now stood before Ayeka, who had made no notion that she was going to run. She just sat there, in her regal way, staring down at the small sapling and shuddering. Tenchi could now see that her fists were clenched in her lap, quivering.  
  
"Ayeka…I-"  
  
"How dare you talk to me?! After s-spending the night with t-that- that… heathen!" She stood up now, and bore her teeth at him. It seemed as though her eyes could cut through flesh. Tenchi took a step back and gulped.  
  
"Ayeka, you don't understand! Ryoko and I didn't-do anything! I didn't even know she was there!"  
  
"You lie!" Ayeka lunged towards Tenchi spontaneously, and beat her fists against his chest. Tenchi seemed surprised at first, but his expression changed when she gave up trying to hurt him and fell into his open arms, sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
They stood for a few minutes, with only the sound of Ayeka's muffled sobs. When they seemed to grow quieter, Tenchi spoke.  
  
"You know I'm telling the truth, Ayeka. Ryoko is just like that. She was pulling a thoughtless prank…that's all."  
  
After a few choke sobs, Ayeka managed, "Ryoko…it's her fault you and I aren't-" realizing what she was saying, Ayeka pulled herself from Tenchi's arms.  
  
"It's that woman! Tenchi, you must tell her to leave! She disrupts our way of life!"  
  
"No." Tenchi said bluntly. His voice was now stern, but still kind "Ayeka, you must understand, there is no 'our' way of life, and if there is, she is included in it. You are all very special to me, and I won't tell her to leave, just as I won't tell you to leave."  
  
Ayeka looked flabbergasted, "You mean…y-you enjoy her…company?" Tenchi nodded. "Then…how…will you…choose…who you love?"  
  
"I won't. Not any time soon. You must understand, you are all like family to me…"  
  
I understand, Ayeka thought, glumly. Tenchi's words passed right through her head. If Ryoko wasn't here, he would be able to choose more freely. He tells me this 'family' thing to try so that no feelings are hurt. Oh, my Lord Tenchi! You are so kind! But I will make sure we are together! Ayeka had obviously regained her usual composure. Instead of saying anything, she blushed.  
  
"Now that your feeling better, I had better go find Ryoko," Tenchi turned, but Ayeka stopped him.  
  
"But-why?"  
  
"I-said some things to her. I shouldn't have…been so…mean. I need to apologize," without letting Ayeka stop him a second time, Tenchi ran off.  
  
~  
  
Sasami cooed gently at Ryo-oki as she fed her sliced carrots. She scratched the small cabbit's chin with one finger, her mind somewhere else. She had spoken with Washu, who was looking for Ryoko. Then, Tenchi had come by, and was also looking for Ryoko. Still, no one had informed her of what had happened.  
  
"Sasami?"  
  
Sasami turned at hearing her voice and her eyes brightened with a smile, 'Oh, Ayeka! I'm so glad you're feeling better!"  
  
Ayeka seemed to avoid the subject of how she had been feeling. Instead, she asked, "Where is Mihoshi? I haven't seen her all day."  
  
"Last time I saw her, she was sunbathing on the roof. But I'm pretty sure she's in the bath now."  
  
Ayeka recalled the last time she had found Mihoshi sun-bathing. Mihoshi did this without any clothes on, so she avoided getting a tan line. Ayeka had frozen when she saw the naked galaxy police officer, laying in front of her. She remembered the first thing that had come to mind, "What if Lord Tenchi has seen her?" Second, of course, was "How inappropriate!"  
  
"A bath sounds like a good idea," Ayeka said contentedly after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Sasami smiled, "I'll come with you!" she giggled and ran off to get their towels.  
  
Ayeka watched her run off, Yours is a happy nature, Sasami.  
  
~  
  
Tenchi walked peacefully down the path that lead to the place where all his troubles had started; Ryoko's cave. The cherry blossom's were in full bloom. It was days like this that reminded him of his mother, Achika. He used to spend hours out here with her. The peace was suddenly broken by a far off noise, that seemed to be getting louder and louder.  
  
"Teeeennnnncccchhhhiiiiiiii!"  
  
Tenchi looked up, in the direction that the high pitched yell was coming from. He found himself very suddenly, and surprisingly being pushed down with extreme force. In an instant, Tenchi was on the ground, in a world of pain.  
  
"Tenchi! You caught me! I knew you loved me!" an all too familiar voice wrung in his left ear, and was followed by a rich, head-turned-to-the- sky laugh. Ryoko giggled uncontrollably as Tenchi turned over.  
  
"Ryoko I…what were you doing."  
  
"Falling, Tenchi! It's great! Such an adrenaline rush!" Ryoko jumped up and twirled around, enveloping herself in her own arms.  
  
"But, Ryoko-you've always been able to fly, what's the big deal?" He stood up and brushed off the dust.  
  
"I'll tell you something, Tenchi. You never get over that feeling that the ground isn't under your feet…but it's far below you. That your currently in the place where space meets earth, and everything around you is moving so fast you can't breath. It's amazing, when you get ready to die and your final moments in existence are near, and when you find that your alive you want to do everything in your power to live life to it's fullest." She calmed down a little bit, and quietly said, "Some people have that reoccurring dream that their falling. They wake up in a pool of sweat and scared but they always want to get up and jump and do something. I can live that simple dream any time I want and I love it."  
  
All the while, Tenchi was grinning fondly at her. She had an amazing way of cheering herself up…  
  
"Ryoko, I came to say I'm sorry."  
  
"For what, Tenchi?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You know what for. And you know I'm sorry."  
  
She grinned that malicious grin that spread from ear to ear. He knew it, and he wished he didn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, Tenchi, I know. May I show you something?"  
  
Tenchi was positive anything she wanted to show him was hazardous, but he nodded anyway. She grabbed him and disappeared.  
  
Somewhere, between heaven and earth, floated two figures. One, moving freely, and the other clinging to the first for dear life.  
  
"AUGH! Ryoko! Put me down!"  
  
"Why Tenchi? You'll love this I swear!"  
  
"Ryoko please! Just bring us back to earth-" Tenchi's voice cracked in fright. He held onto Ryoko's waist, making her gasp at first (both out of surprise that he would come so close to her, and the fact that he cut off her air supply.) Before he could finish his plea for mercy, the two plummeted towards earth, headfirst. Ryoko made sure to tighten her grip around him.  
  
In a near death experience, your life does not, contrary to popular belief, flash before your eyes. Instead, you see most likely whatever you happened to be nearly killed by, a little bit of the most emotional points in you past and, in Tenchi's case, his future.  
  
The face of the demoness never seemed so alive. She had smiled before, all the time, actually. But never like this. This took Tenchi's breath away, well, it was either that or the drop. But everything seemed to stand still for a few seconds, while she threw her head forward and closed her eyes. The smile was just…different.  
  
And for a moment, for that moment, Tenchi thought, if this was a way to die, he would rather die here and now. And especially here.  
  
Ryoko could feel as Tenchi's muscles relaxed a bit. She loosened her grip on him, so as not ruin the feeling. She knew he would love it, and she could tell he did. Ryoko felt her ears pop as they neared the ground below.  
  
Tenchi felt the knot in his stomach tighten, and knew that he was about to be splattered across the unsuspecting earth. His mind wandered to his mother. If there was an after life, and he believed there was, would he see her?  
  
There was a sudden jolt and Ryoko turned with her back to the ground. She began to slow down, but not much. Then, in a moment that almost gave Tenchi whiplash, she stopped.  
  
Ryoko still held on to Tenchi, and, after a while, realized that her grasp was returned by him. She looked at Tenchi, almost suspiciously, and backed away. Quickly she regained her usual composer.  
  
"See now, was that so bad?"  
  
"Yes!" Tenchi was shaking all over.  
  
"Ha! Your just a big wuss," Ryoko teased. She shot him a provocative wink and flew off, disappearing. Tenchi couldn't help but stare at the place where she had previously been. Slowly, a soft smile appeared.  
  
-----------------------------------------------~---------------------------- ------------------  
  
Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi all sat in the bath (Ryoko's onsen) drinking sake. Well, at least Mihoshi and Ayeka were drinking. Sasami was currently scrubbing what appeared to be a ball of white foam that meowed occasionally.  
  
Ayeka struggled to keep a conversation with the bubbly detective.  
  
"So…Mihoshi. How have you been…today?" she asked lamely.  
  
"Funny you should ask, Princess Ayeka! It all started this morning, when I watched an episode of 'Space Police Policemen!' (I do that every morning *giggle*) See it was about this girl who was captured by the worst criminal in the Galaxy; Space Pirate Kinisieto! He's scary! And-and, one of the police men loved her (OoOoO it was sooo romantic *giggle*) and he wanted to risk everything to save her but it wasn't in his jurisdiction! The crime, that is. The crime was that the man-Space Pirate Kinisieto (He's scary!)-well anyway the crime was that Kinisieto (the scary space pirate!) had stolen the beautiful young maiden! Well, she was actually about my age. Wow! I guess she and I have something in common! I mean we're the same age, not that I was stolen away by some scary space pirate. I think she was, maybe, near my age! Anyway-"  
  
Ayeka was positive that the blonde hadn't taken a breath. She waited for Mihoshi to turn blue and other various colors, but no change in shade came. And this is only the TV show? What about the rest of the day?! A deep groan, filled with anguish, came from somewhere in the depths of Ayeka. Curse my manners!  
  
"Boooonzzzaaiii!" a high pitched voice screamed, seconds before there was a giant eruption came from the middle of the bath. When the water subsided, there was left a very angry Ayeka and a dumfounded Mihoshi. Where the splash had occurred, there stood a very jovial Washu, giving her (in Ayeka's mind) most annoying laugh possible.  
  
"Miss Washu! That is no way to behave in a bath! Your etiquette is almost as bad as Ryoko's!"  
  
Washu folded her arms behind her neck and leaned against the side.  
  
"Is it? I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Miss Washu I believe you are mocking me!"  
  
"Why, Little Ayeka! I'm so ashamed you would think that of me!" She gave another, head back, full hearted laugh.  
  
Ayeka settled back into her previous spot, grimacing and mumbling something under her breath.  
  
"Speaking of my delinquent daughter, where is Ryoko?" Washu seemed to change her mood rapidly to curiosity.  
  
"Quite frankly, Miss Washu, I don't want to know nor do I care!"  
  
"Oh," said Washu, prying, "What has she done now?"  
  
"Not just this time, but every day! She is always making…making…well she keeps doing…perverted things to Tenchi!" Ayeka stood up now, clenching her fists.  
  
"So what's new? She's only playing-"  
  
"Is everything a game!? When will she realize that Lord Tenchi and I have something serious!" Ayeka, realizing how obvious she was being, clasped her hands over her, and sat down slowly. It was no secret that she loved Tenchi, but she refused to be as open as Ryoko was about it.  
  
"Ayeka-try to calm down. Ryoko is a little bit straight forward about her feelings for Tenchi…that's all-"  
  
"No!" she stood up again, "that's not 'all'! She wants to ruin me! And I will take no more!"  
  
"Ayeka, calm down. I would like to speak with you-privately. In my lab, now." Washu said sullenly, and she climbed out of the bath.  
  
~  
  
Ayeka opened the door under the stairs. What could Washu want? She, seeing that Washu wasn't on the first floor, went through the standard procedure Washu had taught them to find her. She let a few dainty fingers emerge out of her kimono, and slowly pressed a few practiced buttons. Eventually, a small screen popped up, and showed the image of Washu, staring into one of the tanks on her aquatic level. Ayeka walked to the teleporter and, after clearing her voice, yelled, "Third Floor!"  
  
She appeared on another teleporter, only this time in a large hall with glass walls. On the other sides of the walls were various types of alien aquatic life. After some walking, Ayeka found the little genius in the seventh corridor. She was watching a large school of what looked like fish- but you could never be sure. Ayeka approached Washu, who didn't seem to notice her.  
  
"Miss Washu, what was it you wanted?"  
  
Without looking up, she said, "Have you ever thought of a worst case scenario, Ayeka?" she asked, quietly. It was obviously not time to joke.  
  
"I-I don't understand…Washu?"  
  
Washu turned around now and, crossing her arms, leaned against the tank. "What I mean, Princess, is that have you ever thought what would happen if Tenchi were to love someone else. It is possible, you know." Ayeka was silent, and apparently shocked, so Washu continued. "Tenchi will go to college, and he might find a normal girlfriend, and that's what he wants, Ayeka. It's obvious that he's a girl magnet. So, what will you do if he finds someone he loves? What then? It sounds like you haven't given this any thought."  
  
"B-but I love Tenchi…"  
  
"But feelings aren't always returned just like that. Our universe is imperfect! It's not 'boy meets girl, girl meets boy and they fall in love.' It's 'boy meets girl, girl loves boy, boy loves some other girl and we all end up eating our own words in the end.' I am not saying there is no possible way that he will fall in love with you, or for that matter anyone in this household, but you know he thinks of us as friends. You must understand, if not to save yourself from heartbreak, then think of Tenchi's feelings. You would never want him to be hurt, would you. If he knew it would hurt you so badly to love another, I would bet my life he would put his feelings on hold, and that would tear him apart."  
  
Ayeka stood, waiting for Washu's words to sink in. "I- I suppose I will think about what you have said, Miss Washu," she finally spat out.  
  
Washu gave her a gentle nod and Ayeka turned on her heel and slowly walked off.  
  
~  
  
Ayeka slowly entered her dark room, and threw her face into her pillow, sobbing helplessly.  
  
~  
  
Sasami stirred an anonymous soup and flipped something that was currently deep-frying. She moved busily from counter to counter, fixing dinner for the household. Ryo-oki watched her nervously from a corner, afraid that if she interrupted the busy Sasami she would disrupt some great ritual. She, therefore, was being as quiet as possible as she slunk out of the kitchen.  
  
The small cabbit meowed happily when she saw Ryoko, and ran to her, jumping into the space pirates arms. She was crushed by Ryoko's hug, and most importantly, her cleavage.  
  
"It's been a good day, Ryo-oki," she said mater-of-factly, with a sort of dreamy look in her eyes. It was that same look she got when she thought of Tenchi. If Ryo-oki could sigh, she would have. Instead she gave a content "mewor."  
  
~  
  
The Masaki family was beginning to gather around the dinner table. Ryoko tried to slip her hand over to a bowl of dumplings and received a quick and almost planned slap on the hand. Ryoko drew back her hand, mumbling under her breath.  
  
"Tenchi, have you seen Ayeka?" Sasami ran to him as Tenchi walked in.  
  
"Not since this morning, Sasami. Mmm! That smells delicious!"  
  
Sasami gave him a grateful smile, and ran upstairs in search of her sister. She creaked open the door to their room. Sasami found Ayeka standing in front of her mirror, and she had been apparently staring until Sasami came in.  
  
"Sister, it's time for dinner!" she said cheerfully and gave her a smile while cocking her head.  
  
"Oh, Sasami! I'll be right down. Is-" she stopped, and then, after taking a deep breath, said "Is Lord Tenchi home?"  
  
"Yes Ayeka, he is!" Sasami shut the door and ran back downstairs.  
  
~  
  
It was business as usual at the dinner table, which meant no business what-so-ever. Sasami spoke with Washu about the soap opera they were watching this week. They tended to change shows every now and then, most likely because everyone got amnesia or seven types of cancer until there were only two characters left. Nobuyuki and Grandfather were talking about Tenchi's future, which, as usual, had nothing to do with Tenchi himself. Ryoko swooned over Tenchi while he struggled to eat, and Ayeka sat at the end of the table very, almost eerily, quiet.  
  
"Tenchi, do you love me?" Ryoko cooed.  
  
"Er…"  
  
"I knew it! Tenchi, let's get married! Right now! Let's be spontaneous and wild! Let's-" she leaned over and whispered something into his ear, and her hand slowly made it's way down Tenchi's torso…  
  
"Enough! I have had enough! Leave Tenchi alone!" Ayeka stood up, and, pounding her fists on the table to get everyone quiet, screeched once more, "Lord Tenchi does not love you! Nor will he ever…you- you horrid vile…" she searched for the word, "…you bitch! You awful bitch! You force yourself on him in a way that makes me want to SCREAM!" And scream she did.  
  
Ryoko stared at her, completely and totally surprised. As did the rest of the table, but to catch Ryoko off guard was truly a feat. Hot tears of rage streamed down Ayeka's face.  
  
"Ayeka…" Tenchi began, but he did not dare finish.  
  
Ayeka looked at him, her lip quivered, and she ran outside, trying to hide her face in the shame of her explosion.  
  
Tenchi, after a few minutes, ran after her, leaving Ryoko still bewildered. Did she just insult me? What the hell just happened…  
  
She looked around nervously at each of the faces at the table. Sasami ran off after Tenchi, and Ryoko flew off, disappearing.  
  
~  
  
Tenchi knew where he'd find Ayeka. He went to the Royal tree called Funaho that had been planted in the middle of the lake. And there she sat, her back to the world and shivering with either rage or fear. Tenchi would never understand women. Never.  
  
"Ayeka…what's wrong? You seem so stressed lately." He said as kindly as possible.  
  
Ayeka garbled something through tears, and after a while Tenchi could make out, "…it's not fair. Why can't you love me? What am I doing wrong? And why won't you tell that woman to leave…"  
  
"Ayeka, you know I can't do that. I can't make her go, nor do I want her to! Please understand, she is as much my friend as you are."  
  
"But Tenchi, I know you would love me if she wasn't here…"  
  
"No, Ayeka. You don't know, and neither do I. It's that simple."  
  
"It's not simple. Nothing is simple. Why does it have to hurt so much, Tenchi," She turned her tear stained face up to him, "Why does it have to hurt?"  
  
Tenchi knelt down and hugged her, sympathetically. "What hurts, Ayeka?"  
  
"The way I have no idea if you will ever love me," she wrapped one arm around his, "And the way she shows her affection… so… so freely. I want you to know I love you."  
  
Tenchi knew it would be painful for her if he said, "I know you love me."  
  
"Listen to me, Ayeka. Ryoko is just more…open. She has so many good sides, and so do you. You need to understand that."  
  
"Tenchi…" she was quiet for some time.  
  
Suddenly Ryoko appeared, and Tenchi pulled away from Ayeka. She took in the scene before she spoke.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ryoko finally said, "Ayeka…I'm not sure what I did-"  
  
"You know what you did! You always do it! You want Lord Tenchi for yourself and I refuse to give him up!" Ayeka pointed an accusing finger at her, still crying.  
  
"Ayeka, I'm not some kind of pri-" Tenchi was interrupted by a much louder Ryoko.  
  
"Hey! I'm trying to be nice! What is your problem!?"  
  
"My problem is you, Ryoko! We will end this now!"  
  
"All right, bitch, you want some?!" Ryoko's voice went gruff as she changed into her battle suit.  
  
Tenchi pleaded with them as Ayeka did the same.  
  
~  
  
You could almost hear battle drums as Ryoko and Ayeka stood on opposites sides, while the rest of the Masaki house waited nervously in front of the two on the porch. There was no talking them out of it, that was for sure. Washu and Sasami were holding Tenchi back, who was extremely stressed at the current turn of events.  
  
"Ready?" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Naturally." Ayeka put on her smug face, and the fight began.  
  
Ryoko disappeared and reappeared behind Ayeka, and hesitated. She didn't want to hurt the princess. She could kill her. But what was wrong with Ayeka that made her want to do all this? She's held it back too long…  
  
Ayeka did a back flip and held Ryoko in a head lock, which was easily broken. But it sent Ryoko up into the air, rethinking an attack. She shot two clumsy jets of energy at the ground, and Ayeka dodged them.  
  
"You're not trying Ryoko! Do not mock me!"  
  
"Very well, Ayeka! HAAA!" She sent a dozen energy swords pummeling towards Ayeka, who failed to dodge them. One hit her in the knee, sending extreme pain throughout her body.  
  
"Now you've done it!" She sent a giant ball of white blue light soaring towards Ryoko, who dodged it easily.  
  
"Ha!" Ryoko floated, her legs erect and her hands on her hips in a childish antagonizing way. Ayeka just smiled. The ball appeared behind Ryoko, and before she could dodge it, she was thrown to the ground.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Ryoko floated up. A look of extreme rage was pasted to her face. She formed an energy sword and lunged at Ayeka, screaming fiercely.  
  
Ayeka blocked her with a shield, and it failed. The result was an explosion. For a few minutes, everything was dead silent. Not even the screams of the two girls could be heard.  
  
~  
  
"Ryoko!" Washu screamed and ran towards her daughter, wherever she was. Sasami screamed and fell to her knees, sobbing. And Tenchi stood, almost not believing what he had seen. His pupils went small as the realization sunk in.  
  
"Noooo!" He yelled and ran into the smoke where Washu had disappeared.  
  
Feeling around in the haze, his eyes began to water, when he fell over something. It was the limp body of Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka! Ayeka please wake up!" Tenchi whispered hoarsely. He picked her up and began to search for Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko is strong…she might be fine… but.. Ayeka…And what was all that energy from? Both of them? Did they really force everything into those last moments that made… that? He saw the pink hair before he saw Washu.  
  
She was knelt, crying while holding Ryoko.  
  
"Washu! Come on, we have to get them to the lab and try and save them!"  
  
Washu looked up slowly. She then eyed Ryoko's side. Tenchi followed her gaze and saw it, for the first time. Part of Ryoko's body had been hidden in the smoke.  
  
From Ryoko's abdomen, all the way up her side to her shoulder was covered in blood and mangled flesh. Tenchi fell to his knees and dropped Ayeka, feeling very sick.  
  
"The blast forced her own sword into her…" Washu choked.  
  
Tenchi felt a heavy lump in his throat.  
  
~  
  
"So remember, Tenchi: don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me."  
  
~  
  
Tenchi awoke in what seemed to be some kind of…hospital room. He quickly realized he was in Washu's lab, as images of the previous night flooded back…  
  
Tenchi leaned over and found a waste basket, where he vomited. The images of Ryoko haunted him. He shuddered, and realizing why he was so cold. Tenchi only wore his boxers. He found his pants draped over a chair and pulled them on, making sure not to move too quickly. He felt sick. If only he had stopped the fight… maybe they might be…  
  
He didn't know their current condition, and he wanted- no, he needed to know. He opened the door and left the small room.  
  
"Tenchi?" Sasami sat next to Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki and a sleeping Mihoshi.  
  
"Shhh… Mihoshi was awake all night," Nobuyuki whispered.  
  
"How are… the girls?"  
  
Sasami started crying again. "Ayeka is in a r-rehabilitation tube right now. At first, Washu thought s-she wouldn't make it through t-the night. But so far…"  
  
"And Ryoko?"  
  
Now Sasami broke down. She wailed loudly, making the sleeping galaxy police officer stir. Nobuyuki answered Tenchi's question.  
  
"She's been in surgery for a long time now, Tenchi. Washu comes out and updates us every now and then. Tenchi, it looks very grim."  
  
"But why?! What happened?! It was just a simple attack!"  
  
"Ayeka put all of her power into it, and Ryoko, while she didn't put all of her power into it, she did put quite a bit. The clashing of power somehow caused an explosion. Ryoko would have survived it… if her sword had not…"  
  
Tenchi clenched his fists and grimaced, "Is there anything we can… do?!"  
  
"I'm afraid not, son."  
  
~  
  
Washu worked carefully, more so than ever. She would save Ryoko. She had to. Ryoko was her daughter. Her daughter. She had already lost a son, and now she would save the only child she had. Ryoko.  
  
The girl had already flat-lined. But Ryoko wasn't a normal human. She could still be saved. She had to be saved. Carefully she amputated Ryoko's right arm. She would easily be able to give her another. But her heart was another matter.  
  
~  
  
I could have stopped it. This didn't have to happen. Images of Ayeka and Ryoko appeared in his mind, and then he saw them limp and lifeless, as he had found them. Tenchi leaned on the tube that contained Ayeka. Sasami walked in.  
  
"She'll be all right, won't she Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi looked at her. He couldn't lie. "I don't know, Sasami. I'm sorry,"  
  
Sasami ran to him and hugged his waist, crying into his abdomen.  
  
"It's not your fault, Tenchi, It's not! They were foolish, and now they will make us pay!" She cried more. Tenchi pulled her off and kneeled down to her level. Looking into her eyes, he said,  
  
"Sasami, I can't promise that they will be okay, but I can tell you that we will get through this. Washu will do all she can." Sasami's response was more tears. Tenchi hugged her, and her sobs echoed off the large walls.  
  
~  
  
I can hear my sister's voice…but it's…it's tinny…like I'm hearing it through a glass window…Ayeka stirred gently.  
  
~  
  
Three days have passed, and Washu finally emerges from the small room where Ryoko lay.  
  
"I need to move her to a rehabilitation tube. There's one next to Ayeka…we'll put her there. On my breaks I've been doing an analysis of Ryoko and Ayeka's energy, and I am luckily able to copy it. The Jurain energy for Ayeka will come party from her tree, Ryu-oh. Ryoko's will be partly from me. If we can restore it so that their bodies will be able to heal themselves… they have a better chance of recovereing," Washu yawned. There were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
"Your amazing, Washu. Thank you." Tenchi said with all honesty. The rest of the Masaki's had been waiting in her lab for the three days, too. None of them could eat anymore than an apple or two.  
  
For the next few days, life went on. Sasami cooked, Tenchi worked in the fields and Washu was bent constantly over a computer, Ryo-oki by her side. Washu had not slept more than a few hours, and was in desperate need. Draining her power was the last thing she should have done.  
  
Washu poked the tube, by way of needle, into her arm, and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly every muscle in her body tensed, and she fell forward onto the keyboard.  
  
~  
  
Ryoko, who was regaining consciousness, could feel very few things. All she had were scattered thoughts, most of them containing bright lights and screams. She had a searing pain in her side, and although it had dulled it was still eating away at her, slowly and surely.  
  
Suddenly, there was a jerk, and she felt her body sway. Before, she could feel warmth coming into her from some anonymous place, and it had been making her stronger. Now, it was a stream of cold flowing into her body. It was unfamiliar, and for the first time in a very long, long time, Ryoko was afraid. She was helpless, and she was scared. On person entered her mind… Ayeka?  
  
Ayeka felt the same unfamiliar coldness. She thought of Ryoko. The two felt themselves almost… deteriorating… after a while.  
  
~  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't move any other part of her body. How long had it been?  
  
The first thing she saw was a sort of turquoise colored world. Washu lay sleeping, some distance from her. But, right up close to her was a cylinder. It was a very familiar person. It was… herself?  
  
Ayeka floated helplessly in a tank. She felt… uncomfortable. She felt big… bigger. She too opened her eyes, and tried to scream when she realized what she saw. It was her, naked and in some sort of tube. Bubbles emerged from her mouth, and she realized that there was no oxygen mask on her. But it was on her… only she was over there…was she dead? No, she could feel a body… but not her body. It was…  
  
Now, she saw the image of herself across from her scream. Or at least try to. The image scrambled at the oxygen mask, and when she got it off, choked and sputtered. She pulled it back on, and beat against the glass.  
  
Ayeka found herself looking at a reflection of her… current body in the glass. She could see… herself… Ayeka… across from her. She could also see… Ryoko… in the reflection. She was Ryoko!  
  
~  
  
Washu sputtered in a pool of her own drool, snorted and woke up to the sound of a muffled pounding. It was Ayeka, and she looked as though she had peeled the oxygen mask off and then tried to clumsily replace it. Ryoko was also awake and very, very still. She looked as though she was in shock.  
  
Washu looked at the date. It had been two days since she had fallen asleep, and she had needed it, after all.  
  
"Well good morning, girls!" Washu jumped down from her stool and walked cheerfully over to the tanks, At first she smiled. But she sensed something was wrong. She could feel Ryoko's mind and it was very, very pissed off. But her expression was frightened. Ayeka, on the other hand, was screaming and thrashing and trying desperately to curse at Washu.  
  
The little genius' expression changed to fear as she ran back to her keyboard and saw the images of Ryoko and Ayeka. The shades of red represented Ryoko's energy and her own. And Ayeka's was supposed to be blue, for her Jurain powers.  
  
But the energy of Ayeka's body was red…  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
~  
  
Washu drained the rubes, and pressed a few buttons that made Ayeka and Ryoko both drop into the floor below them. Suddenly, the two came screaming down two tubes off to the side. When they landed, Washu handed them each a robe. Ryoko took her's humbly, but Ayeka pounced on Washu.  
  
"Washu-!" Ayeka stopped in mid sentence, she looked utterly shocked and bewildered. "What… has… happened to my voice… it's so… high pitched! What have you done to me! Where's my body? And why the hell am I not in it!"  
  
Washu stood up from her current position on the floor, below the screeching Ayeka, who was cold, uncomfortable and wet.  
  
"To answer your first question," she said calmly, "You energies must have been reversed, and when the energy tanks ran down it began feeding on you thoughts. You body is over there." Washu pointed to Ryoko, who was staring at herself in some glass test tubes.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Easy. I fell asleep on the key board!" Washu winked and then laughed.  
  
"This is not funny, Miss Washu," said Ryoko, joining the conversation.  
  
A more serious tone crept over Washu, "Well, you are actually physically Ryoko," she pointed to Ryoko*, "But you are mentally Ayeka. Very sticky situation, very sticky indeed…"  
  
*To make matters less confusing, from this point on, the…er…"mind" in Ayeka's body will be referred to as "Ryoko," and vise versa.  
  
"Perhaps I can find a way to reverse it…" Washu was silent for some time. "But until then, do not let Tenchi know… he's been worried sick about you two for the past week, and I don't want to upset him more. So, the two of you… until I can find a way to reverse this little problem, act like each other, Ok?"  
  
"I'll try," Ryoko said, smiling maliciously, "But acting like a heathen is beyond my Royal blood."  
  
~  
  
After all the excitement had died down, for the most part, anyway, the two girls retreated to the baths. Neither one wore any towels.  
  
They sat next to each other, in silence, as they practically inhaled bottles of sake.  
  
"Ok, Ayeka, we should set some ground rules," Ryoko said quietly, still not used to the small voice.  
  
"Yes, Ryoko. I believe that would be suitable for our… situation." Ayeka tipped the cup of sake into her mouth. "First off-"  
  
"Hey now! Who's idea was this?!" Ryoko stood up, yelling at herself. It was so strange to see yourself. Not even a mirror could show her the way she saw herself right now.  
  
"Very well, Ryoko," Ayeka said, clearly pissed off. Her voice now gave away her emotions far too easily.  
  
"Good," Ryoko settled back down and, to Ayeka's disgust, sat very un- lady- like. "First off, stop staring at my breasts!"  
  
"What?! How dare you accuse me of.. such… such profanity!"  
  
"Oh, bite it Ayeka. I saw you eyeing them ever since you got my body. And I'm not surprised, either. With these tiny things I'm surprised people can tell you're a woman."  
  
Ayeka slapped Ryoko. The two sat back down, making sure they were looking away from each other.  
  
"Ok, moving on. Neither one of us can go and tell Tenchi we don't love him. Got it? And no ruining each other's chances with him."  
  
"Like you had any chances!" Ayeka attempted to do her "ho ho ho!" laugh, but Ryoko's voice wouldn't let her. Instead, she sounded something like a dying rat. Ryoko stared at her, blinked, and burst out laughing at Ayeka's failed attempt to use Ryoko's body correctly. She didn't do the "ho ho ho!" laugh, though. Instead, she threw her head back and tried to do her hearty laugh. She ended up sounding like an evil vole.  
  
The two regained their composure and continued,  
  
"I truly, truly hate this body," Ryoko grumbled. She turned her head and spat in one of the decorative plants. "Anyhow, that's rule number one. Now, we can't do anything like, in your situation, turn my body in to the GP. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Ryoko. And no using Jurai power to influence anything. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." The two sat in silence, until they heard a far off humming. It was coming closer and closer, and was followed by a giggle and a "meowr!"  
  
Tenchi, Sasami and Ryo-oki entered the bath. Tenchi wore a towel around his waist, and Sasami had on a robe. Underneath lay a towel wrapped around her chest, the usual bath attire.  
  
"Ayeka! Ryoko!" Sasami and Ryo-oki ran to the girls (jumping in the water, while still wearing cloths), and Sasami embraced what she thought was her sister Ayeka. She sobbed a little, but also noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ryoko half stood up, almost as if she was expecting something from her. When she saw Sasami hug her sister, she sat down quietly. Ryo-oki jumped to "Ryoko" and received a hug. Tenchi just stood, amazed. A smile spread across his face after a few minutes. He walked quietly over to Ryoko, and knelt down to her level.  
  
"Ryoko," he whispered, "You can't imagine how happy we are to have you two back," Ayeka couldn't help but smile, even if he wasn't talking to her. Not really, anyway.  
  
Sasami recalled loudly the events of the past few days to Ayeka, giggling every now and again. Tenchi sat in the bath, listening to Ryo-oki mew happily at Ryoko. He noticed, to his dismay, that Ayeka wasn't wearing anything. And when he looked at Ryoko, making a gesture that he was wondering why Ayeka wasn't wearing a towel, Ryoko blushed. He decided not to ask.  
  
"Ayeka, come see what I made for you and Ryoko," Ryoko was pulled from the bath by Sasami, followed by Ryo-oki, who was presently in her human form. "Ryoko, won't you come?" Sasami asked, almost looking hurt.  
  
"I'll be along later, Sasami!" she waved.  
  
"Mmkay!" Sasami smiled and left with Ayeka's body.  
  
A few minutes passed, and Tenchi, who was very embarrassed at the uncomfortable silence, just watched the small waterfalls surrounding them.  
  
You can be brash and outrageous, and no one would ever blame you for it! You can say so many things you've always wanted, and never have to be embarrassed! No stop hesitating and go! The girl appeared to be having a conflict with herself…  
  
She suddenly sprang into action and dove for Tenchi. "Tenchiii! Did you miss me?" Ayeka wrapped her arms around his neck, as she had so many times seen the real Ryoko do. It was splendid.  
  
"Of course I missed you, Ryoko!" Tenchi smiled and laughed. "You seem to be feeling a lot better. I thought you would be drowsy for a few days!"  
  
"Nothing could keep me from you, my Lor--…my Tenchi!" she rubbed her cheek up against his, again mocking the familiar way Ryoko always did.  
  
Ryoko ran into the bath, growling at the two. She had heard them, and now saw Ayeka doing what she loved to do- flirt!" She clenched her fists, mimicking Ayeka.  
  
"How dare you, you insolent bad… woman!" Tenchi thought Ayeka had lost her touch of yelling hurtful words as he watched her struggle. Finally, she just said, "Blah! Blah, blah, blah!" Oh well, thought Ryoko, They don't ever really listen to her, anyway.  
  
~  
  
Ayeka sat in front of her mirror. She knew if she was found in her own room, in this body, there would be some questions. But right now she didn't care. She brushed her hair gently, pulling Ryoko's hard spikes into a pony tail. This was a very hard task, for the spikes were Ryoko's natural hair.  
  
She stared into the golden eyes, still naked, and amazed. She was so exotic! Her body… her breasts… they were so… big! And she was so slender and sleek, like a cat. Ayeka had seen Ryoko's body before, but never experienced it! No wonder she flaunted her body…  
  
What a un-princess-like thought! She could feel Ryoko's ambition and freedom take over her.  
  
Ayeka wanted to try things Ryoko hadn't on this body. Makeup, perhaps? Or maybe some new hairstyle that would make her even more gorgeous. She also wanted to fly, and try so many of Ryoko's powers. She was a demoness! Ayeka trembled of the thought of actually be thought of as a creature with sex appeal. Most princesses were dainty, and neat. They would never think of showing their cleavage.  
  
~  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka sat in front of the television, both sipping sake and casting glares at each other.  
  
The blond GP officer walked almost silently in through the back door, and stretched. It was summer days like these that the Masaki's left porch doors open. The cool breeze and sunset were soothing to even Ryoko.  
  
Mihoshi, who had realized that neither of the girls were paying attention to her, leaned down and shouted in their ears,  
  
"Hello Ryoko! Hello Ayeka! What's say we do something tonight, yea? We could have some sake," at this point she pushed her way in between the princess and pirate and sat down, inviting herself for a drink, "we could sing a little, maybe swop some stories and Oooh! We could go camping! Who wants to go camping?" she giggled to add enthusiasm.  
  
Now that Ayeka and Ryoko were over her startling entrance, the two settled back down and ignored her as before. It wasn't long before an idea crept slowly but surly into Ryoko's mind.  
  
She turned to Mihoshi, and in her sweetest voice (which wasn't hard, considering Ayeka's vocal chords) said "Oh, Mihoshi, wouldn't you like to come with me to town? I don't suppose you've been around here, at night anyway."  
  
"No. Have you, Ayeka?" she asked innocently.  
  
For a moment, Ryoko fretted. "Er…why no. That's why we should have the experience together! Come on, let's go public with our singing! I know a great kareoke bar…"  
  
"But Ayeka…I thought you hadn't been out-?"  
  
"There now, Mihoshi! That's enough blabbering! The night is young!"  
  
"I have a question…" Mihoshi said meekly, and Ryoko nodded. "When is the night old? I mean, considering how long this universe has been in existence I would say the night is at least 4.5 billion years old…" Somewhere in the background, Ryoko fell back, amazed at Mihoshi's stupidity. Ayeka glared at her. She wasn't being very lady like…and how would that demoness abuse her frail and dainty body! Ayeka cringed inside.  
  
She knew, all the time, Ryoko was looking for a chance to make an ass out of Ayeka, but she refused to sink to Ryoko's level. Instead, she sat quietly looking as proper as possible. Normally she would have looked fine, but she looked rather awkward in Ryoko's body, sitting so neat and prim. But one thing did confuse her. What did Ryoko want to do exactly?  
  
As the two walked outside, Ayeka found herself yelling, "Now you two take the guardians! And be careful!" Realizing how moronic she sounded, Ayeka sat slowly down, hoping no one heard her.  
  
Someone had. Ryo-oki hopped happily up beside her, and announced,  
  
"Meowr, Meowr meow-meowr meow!"  
  
Ryoko cut her eyes at the small creature. She turned back to her drink and said coldly, "I don't understand you! Go away! Shoo-shoo!" she waved her hand at Ryo-oki irritably, while a very hurt cabbit jumped off the table.  
  
She hopped outside, not sure what was wrong with her master. But lately…  
  
No. Not lately. Ever since she and Princess's big fight. From then on…she was odd. And everyone noticed, too. Every now and again she acted semi- normal, but the house had an eerie silence cast over it, ever since that fight. Ryo-oki knew that Tenchi could tell, most of all. But he kept it to himself. Besides, he had liked it at first. But he missed Ryoko, Ryo-oki could tell. So many days, Tenchi had wondered out loud, "Is it going to be like this for the rest of their time here? I knew it had to end sooner or later. I hope this isn't the beginning of the end. I would miss you guys, Ryo-oki." Ryo-oki paused and reflected on this for a moment, before catching up with Ayeka and Mihoshi.  
  
She trotted hopelessly at Ayeka's feet, and mewed happily at her.  
  
"Cooked carrots again?! Can't we have some other vegetable?"  
  
Ryo-oki was about to reply, when she realized she had been heard. She stopped dead in her tracks, and heard the princess make a sort of squeak noise before she sped up.  
  
Upon reaching the Jurain guardians, she shouted "Azaki! Kamidaka! Fly us to the-"  
  
"Um…princess…it's Azaka Kamidaki."  
  
"Whatever. Fly us to the town closest by."  
  
The two turned onto their backs and chimed together, "Yes ma'am!" as Mihoshi and Ryoko jumped on.  
  
~  
  
Ayeka sat at home, her thoughts gathering. She was sitting around and she hadn't even tried any of Ryoko's powers yet. She already knew how to go through walls (in fact, that had been an accident) and work her light sword (for the most part, anyway) but she hadn't flown yet.  
  
Ayeka climbed the stairs and went to the balcony. It was the highest place in the house…it would be perfect. She spread her arms dramatically, and in mid fall was interrupted by a "Meowr?" behind her. Instead of a graceful drop (or float, hopefully) she looked behind her and scrambled towards the edge. Grabbing the edge of the rail, she shouted at Ryo-oki.  
  
"How dare you sneak up on me like that-" Ayeka stopped. She noticed that she wasn't holding onto the railing anymore.  
  
Hm. Suppose it's just natural. Gravity doesn't apply to Ryoko… she leads such an easy life…  
  
Ayeka disappeared, and re-materialized high above the earth.  
  
It's beautiful. Ryoko is so lucky. I must admit I envy her body. Such power, such…*despite herself she said it* …beauty. She doesn't have to adhere to palace restrictions… if I had such an easy life…  
  
For a moment, Ayeka felt as though her head would explode. A flash of a picture… some picture of someone… but she couldn't make out who it was. Ryoko's body tensed and became almost paranoid, like it was an automatic reaction. She gripped her head, crushing her spiky hair at the new sensation that flowed through her body…  
  
Sweat. Blood. It's on my hands. Him. He controls me. I have no power…no choice…my actions are not my own. He can see through me, and in me as he pleases. He can have me when he wants. A marionette. That's all I am. And those innocent faces. Mothers, daughters, sons and fathers. Families torn apart because of "Ryoko: the destroyer." If they knew that deep down I shared that pain. That every day I felt the tears they did, and every day I regret the things I have not willfully done…  
  
Images of Ryoko's past flashed before Ayeka's eyes. She screamed in rage when she saw the image of the late Kagato. Such anger; such pain. Nothing she had experienced had been so… powerful.  
  
Ayeka saw images of those who had died by Ryoko's hands and Kagato's will. She felt herself slipping, and finally she gave in to the energy that told her to stop.  
  
~  
  
Tenchi whipped his brow of sweat after the hard days work. Ryo-oki usually came by now to get him for dinner, but there was no sign of her. He sighed and picked up his basket filled with vegetables.  
  
Walking home seemed to be longer and duller when he didn't have the cabbit to talk with, even if it was a one-sided conversation. At last he came to the lake, and saw Sasami run out to the porch. On first glance, Tenchi thought she was coming to greet him. But her mouth was frozen in a silent scream that after a few moments came.  
  
Tenchi followed her gaze upwards, to see a small black dot, getting nearer and nearer to the lake.  
  
Somewhere, high above the Masaki household, Ryoko fell silently towards the earth below.  
  
It was more than obvious in the way she moved limply like a rag doll that Ryoko was not just pulling another stress reliever stunt. Tenchi watched as she plummeted into the lake.  
  
The basket of vegetables tumbled to the ground and spilled out as he threw it aside and dove into the water.  
  
It had occurred to him that Ryoko could not drown, but for all he knew she could be bleeding to death under the murky waters.  
  
Lungs about to burst, Tenchi saw her. She drifted slowly towards the bottom, her hair covering her face. His will overthrew his burning lungs as he pushed deeper and deeper towards her. An outstretched arm finally closed awkwardly around an ankle, and Tenchi fought to the surface. By now things were getting blotchy in his eyes. Lack of oxygen was taking it's toll on his lungs.  
  
~  
  
Sasami watched in horror at the still waters. Seconds ago she had witnessed Ryoko and Tenchi both dive into the lake. Now, everything seemed sickeningly quiet. After a while, thoughts started collecting. What if they never emerged? What if Tenchi got caught on something and…  
  
"No!" Sasami screamed at her own negative thoughts. She ran towards the waters and disappeared just as Tenchi had.  
  
The cold crept inside her and began eating away at her strength. Sasami could feel herself being slowed down by her clothes. She quickly shed her apron and shoes in an attempt to move faster. Things down here were worse than waiting on the surface. Everything swayed calmly as if in an underwater breeze.  
  
She searched frantically for any sign of Ryoko or Tenchi, but none came. Out of breath, cold, and tired, Sasami let herself float to the surface. But where there should have been air, their wasn't. Instead, Sasami was knocked about the head with a very blunt object. She looked up in shock to see Tenchi's feet above her.  
  
Not really thinking about the consequences (one tends to do that when one is near drowning) Sasami held tightly onto Tenchi's foot. She crawled her way up and broke through the surface, filling her lungs with oxygen.  
  
Sasami's hair had fallen down, and was considerably long. It flowed around her like a flower's petals.  
  
"Sasami!" Tenchi looked behind him to find her floating in a daze.  
  
"Tenchi, I don't feel so good…" she mumbled.  
  
"Grab onto my shoulder, I'll bring you to shore."  
  
"What about Ryoko?"  
  
"I'm brining her too. Now c'mon!"  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Sasami clung to Tenchi's shoulder, trying not to be too much of a burden. When they had reached the shallower parts, Sasami started walking.  
  
She and Tenchi collapsed on the shore. On a lighter note, Tenchi said through heaving breaths,  
  
"We can yield lighthawk wings *cough* and destroy thousand year old evils, but we could *wheeze, choke, sputter* barely deal with some water…"  
  
Sasami, after letting this sink in, chuckled a little. Her mood was quickly changed when she jerked around and vomited.  
  
Tenchi can't see me like this… Sasami folded herself over her hands that were currently clutching her stomach. Something pulled away her long locks of hair. She looked up slowly to find it was Tenchi. He put his hand on her back to sign that everything would be fine.  
  
Sasami suddenly felt worlds better  
  
~  
  
Somewhere, in the darkness of Washu's lab, a genius stifled a scream. She looked in disbelief at the results that lay before her, clear as day.  
  
~  
  
Ryoko stumbled in the house, followed closely by Mihoshi. On finding both the body of Ryoko and Sasami lying limp on the couch, they stopped.  
  
She ran to the wet Ryoko and gripped her by the collar.  
  
"What the hell have you done to my body?!" Ryoko screeched. Sasami sat up, and watched her sister scream at the limp Ryoko.  
  
Slowly, Ayeka opened her eyes, to find a very peeved image of herself right up in her face.  
  
"Well?! What the hell have you done?! I swear if you've dented my powers or broken one of my legs… !"  
  
"What's the matter? It'll heal anyway," Ayeka said coolly, brushing Ryoko off her.  
  
"It's the principle of the thing, damn it! I took bloody good care of your body and you go and… and… well what did you do."  
  
"For your information, I was flying and I fell. Into the lake."  
  
"Stupid! You can't even operate my-" Ryoko slowly turned, suddenly aware the two were being watched.  
  
"Er…" Mihoshi said humbly.  
  
"Sister, what's going on?" she asked Ayeka. Or Ryoko? She wasn't sure anymore.  
  
~  
  
Washu knew she had to find Ryoko and Ayeka, and fast. She beamed through her lab and slammed open the small red door under the stairs.  
  
It seemed as though there was a previous conversation going on, but everything seemed quiet. There had been an awkward air floating, and it was broken by a hysterical Washu. For some reason, Ryoko and Ayeka seemed relieved.  
  
"You two. My lab. Now!" she ran back in and began prepping things to explain to the simple minded girls.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko walked slowly in, with a look of dread on each of their faces. Sasami wasn't about to be left out. She dashed in behind them followed closely by Mihoshi and Ryo-oki.  
  
When everyone was settled, Washu cleared her throat.  
  
"Ayeka, Ryoko," she nodded at them in turn, "There are… further complications to your current condition."  
  
"What 'current condition' miss Washu?" Sasami asked.  
  
"You'll learn later, Sasami. Now, have either of you noticed anything… strange?"  
  
"You mean stranger than living in the body of my enemy?! Why no, Washu, I can't think of anything!" Ryoko screamed. Her small voice echoed off the walls of the of the lab. "Washu, if you make me spend one more day as this… this… priss I will have to rip your throat out!"  
  
Sasami watched the conversation, looking back and forth at the speaker.  
  
"Calm down, Ryoko. One more day, I promise. Now, have you noticed anything, like, your old self? For instance… powers changing? Something of that nature."  
  
"I have." Ayeka said quietly, "While I was flying. My powers gave in, and I fell."  
  
Washu nodded, giving her recognition. "And you, Ryoko?"  
  
"While I was in the bar-"  
  
"You went to a bar?!" Ayeka stood up, "In my body?!"  
  
"Like I was saying," she ignored Ayeka, "when I laughed, my voice changed from my original voice, and then… back."  
  
"Ah. I see. These are all common symptoms."  
  
"Symptoms of what, Washu?" Sasami asked, catching on.  
  
"You see, Ryoko, Ayeka. Your minds are rejecting the bodies they have been put in. Yours was tampering with you vocal chords, Ryoko. And Ayeka, your power source. Your body's are also rejecting your minds. In the end, both will… shut down."  
  
"What the hell are you saying?!" Ryoko screeched.  
  
"She's saying," said Ayeka, solemnly, "that we will die."  
  
~  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Sasami said, uncertainly. "You're my sister, and you're Ryoko?" she pointed to each of them.  
  
"That is correct." Ayeka said.  
  
For a few minutes, everything was quiet. Sasami made a few sobbing hiccups and burst into tears. She ran towards the body of Ryoko and squeezed it around the hips.  
  
"Sister I'm so sorry! I've missed you so!"  
  
"But Sasami, I've been here…"  
  
"It's not the same. You should've told me." She backed away, "then I could have hugged you."  
  
"I knew I would tell you, eventually. I can't keep anything from you, Sasami."  
  
Sasami sniffed again and lunged for Ayeka. This time she was embraced.  
  
"It's all right, Sasami. Washu will fix everything and we will get back to normal." Ayeka whispered as Sasami's sobs grew louder.  
  
"But why? Why not tell Tenchi?"  
  
"You've seen him. He's a wreck! We can't put this on him. Got it? No telling!" Washu pointed at Mihoshi, "Especially you, Mihoshi! No slipping names and such!"  
  
"Yes, Little Washu," mumbled Mihoshi. She had drawn back in fear as Washu pointed her finger accusingly at her.  
  
~  
  
Tenchi was sitting on the couch as the rest of his extended family walked in from Washu's lab.  
  
"Hi! What 'sup?" he waved happily at them. But it appeared no one wanted to talk. His carefree expression was replaced by concern as he saw that even the ever-cheerful Sasami was glum.  
  
"Anyone want dinner?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't feel well."  
  
"Naw, I'm beat."  
  
"No thanks, Tenchi. I have a call from headquarters."  
  
"I have some things to do, Lor… er… Tenchi."  
  
"Um… all right. You guys sure?"  
  
"Positive" They all chimed at once.  
  
Slowly they went their separate ways. A few to the bath, a few to their rooms.  
  
Guess it's just me Dad and Grandfather. Just like it used to be…  
  
Tenchi could feel something was wrong. He ignored the feeling.  
  
~  
  
Ayeka found herself again in front of her mirror. She knew that she could form clothes in her mind. This fact delighted her. I can make anything…  
  
She stood up slowly, watching her every move.  
  
Well now, let's start. Something that is modest, yet it emphasizes my… Ryoko's more feminine features. Something blue, to match my hair. And with traditional art on it… something almost Jurain. Give it a hint of shiny gold on some leaves to accent my eyes…  
  
Ayeka opened her eyes. She wore a light blue kimono, not the exact color of Ryoko's hair but close. Leaves and branches, with the occasional bird, started at her feet and moved all the way up to her breast line where they thinned out and showed the tips of the trees. The birds were gold as well as a random leaf here or there.  
  
Ayeka's favorite part was the dip in the kimono at her neckline. It went all the way down to her naval, but was covered by her dark blue sari.  
  
Ayeka tried to tame her cyan hair into a bun, and for the first time was successful. The usual two strands of hair fell down in front of her ear, creating a very elegant affect.  
  
Lucky for me Ryoko doesn't always dress like this she thought to herself or she would win Tenchi in a heartbeat!  
  
Ayeka quickly stifled this thought and continued with her dressing. She found a light shade of pink lipstick and put it on slowly.  
  
My last night as Ryoko. My last night in this body…  
  
~  
  
Tenchi lay in bed, starring at the ceiling. He should be asleep by now, tomorrow he had to get up and go into the field. But things weren't right. His troubled mind settled after a while and he fell into an discontent sleep.  
  
~  
  
Ryoko sat uncomfortably in the bath, next to Mihoshi who insisted on bringing up the fact that Ryoko was no longer in her body.  
  
She ignored her, nodding every now and again. After a while her thoughts wandered.  
  
It hasn't been totally awful experience. I miss being young. Young and inexperienced. Most people don't get that feeling again, and that's when they want it. But in Ayeka's mind, well, she's almost like a school child. A bratty, evil and bitchy school child, but a school child, none the less. And this hair…It's so long and luxurious. I've never been able to run my fingers across my skull and fell anything besides spikes…  
  
Ryoko's mind came back down to earth and realized that she was being asked a question.  
  
"What?" she asked drowsily.  
  
"I said do you ever wonder what Tenchi wants?"  
  
"What Tenchi wants? How did we get into this? I thought we were talking about Ayeka…"  
  
"Well first we were talking about that and then I said-"  
  
"Never mind. Don't repeat anything. What do I think Tenchi wants? Well, I'm not sure what he wants, but I do know one thing about him."  
  
"…And that is?" Mihoshi said after a brief silence.  
  
"Your going to keep this to yourself, right Mihoshi?" Mihoshi nodded. "Good. I remember when Lady* Achika died… Tenchi lost something."  
  
"A toy?"  
  
"No damn it! I'm not finished! Anyway, Tenchi lost a part of his soul. Something that he needed badly and would still have if Lady Achika were still alive today. When someone dies, you see, a part of everyone who loves them dies with that person. In Tenchi's case, it was ability to love."  
  
"What do you mean, he loves us!"  
  
"Of course he does. Lady Achika's passing had such a great affect on him, it not only made him a more understanding and generous person, but it also effected how he would choose one of us, if he ever does. Tenchi does not know how to love a woman like a soul mate, only like family. It's all he knows; love the girls like the mother you lost. Make sense?"  
  
"Well, let me see. So, since Tenchi lost his mother, he loves us as a mother, or something like that?"  
  
"Yes, something 'like that.' I want to awaken the passion in him. I know it's there, no doubt about it. But what will it take? I don't know."  
  
Ryoko leaned back into her spot expertly. She grinned. "But I guarantee I will find a way. No matter what!" She chugged a bottle of sake and breathed out contentedly.  
  
~  
  
Ayeka wasn't sure what had taken her here. She was acting on a whim, which was a first for her. But right now, her feet were leading her down to Tenchi's room.  
  
For a long time, she stopped and thought. She leaned on Tenchi's door, and nearly began to cry. Emotions ran through her like blood.  
  
Finally, Ayeka walked through the wall. She approached the sleeping Tenchi, staring down at him with a look of amazement and horror at her own bluntness. Each step got slower and far between. At last, to her shear terror, Ayeka stood before the sleeping Tenchi.  
  
Her expression softened as she watched him breath evenly. Ayeka sat down carefully next to Tenchi's abdomen.  
  
A few thoughtless minutes passed, before she leaned over towards him. Ayeka tucked one long tress of hair behind her ear so as not to wake him. She leaned closer and closer to Tenchi's lips.  
  
~  
  
Tenchi rustled and was awoken from a dreamless sleep by something touching his mouth. He opened his eyes slowly at first, but upon realizing what he saw before him he couldn't help but bug his eyes.  
  
Ayeka, feeling the air around Tenchi change, backed away.  
  
Tenchi looked up into Ryoko's face. Her expression changed from what seemed to be almost an dream-like look into fright. Her eyes went just about as wide his and for a moment both of them held still.  
  
Tenchi sat up, and, at this sudden movement, Ayeka ran out the door. It was now that Tenchi saw her outfit. It was… beautiful. And so was she…  
  
Tenchi sprang out of bed and ran out the door, in close pursuit of Ryoko.  
  
~  
  
Ayeka ran outside, her lungs heaving to catch her breath. She fell down to her knees and held herself up using trembling arms. Tears began to flow.  
  
Tenchi slammed the door open and ran to Ryoko, not sure what he was going to do. He sat down in front of her and tried to look into her eyes. There was an urge to do something he had never tried before…  
  
Tenchi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ryoko's. Both their eyes fell shut and they stayed in this stance for a considerable amount of time.  
  
~  
  
He's not kissing me. He's kissing Ryoko.  
  
The thought shot through her like a dart.  
  
Ayeka broke the contact first, even though Tenchi wanted to stay. He wanted to stay in that moment. He wanted to savor it.  
  
No. I can't hurt the others…  
  
With much reluctance, Tenchi opened his eyes. He could see Ryoko sitting before him, crying. Why? Isn't this what she wanted?  
  
"Tenchi," she said, her voice quivering, "answer me something?"  
  
"Yes, Ryoko."  
  
She seemed to cringe at her own name being spoken. "Tell me if you love me."  
  
"I- I don't know Ryoko. I think I do but…"  
  
Ryoko cried harder. Again she fought to speak, "Then I must tell you something, Tenchi. I must now or you will never know. I don't love you."  
  
Ayeka had broken a promise and a young heart all in one sentence.  
  
~  
  
Ryoko yawned and walked lazily through the house. She picked up another bottle of sake and was about to walk back to her room when she saw two slumped figures on the porch.  
  
She turned, cocked an eyebrow and stared for a moment before realizing what it was. She watched as her body picked itself up and yell something she could hear through the glass.  
  
"…I don't love you."  
  
~  
  
Tenchi sat up in astonishment.  
  
"Then why? You said… I mean you never gave up?! What's the point?"  
  
"I don't know Tenchi!" Ayeka sobbed.  
  
Something very loud distracted their attention. There was a sudden blast and glass shattered everywhere. Amidst it stood a very pissed off Ayeka.  
  
The odd thing was not that she was pissed, but that she wore Ryoko's battle suit. Tenchi ogled.  
  
"How dare you, Ayeka?!" she yelled, "How dare you break a promise!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko… but I-"  
  
"Shut up! I will deal with you like bitchy little princesses should be!"  
  
Tenchi was now very confused. He watched as Ayeka dove for Ryoko. She sat on top of Ryoko and tried to strangle her. Eventually, Ryoko regained her composure and grabbing Ayeka's hands she thrust her off. Ayeka slid across the porch to Tenchi's feet. He could do nothing but stare.  
  
"You foul heathen! How dare you treat me with such disrespect! Divine punishment shall be yours!" She formed her light sword and tried to dive at Ayeka, but something weighted her down.  
  
Something held her very tightly around the waist.  
  
"Please Ayeka, don't hurt Ryoko," a small voice came. Sasami was crying again.  
  
She's been through enough. I will stop, for you Sasami.  
  
The energy sword disappeared and Ayeka knelt to her sister's height.  
  
"I'll stop, Sasameeeee!" Ayeka screamed the last part of her sentence. Sasami watched as the irises of Ryoko's eyes changed from gold to red. Ayeka crippled over in pain and fell to the wooden floor with a thud.  
  
"No! Ayeka, please!" Sasami fell to her knees and leaned over her sister.  
  
On the other side of the deck, Tenchi watched as Ayeka's hair faded to a light blue, and he could have sworn he saw her breasts grow…  
  
~  
  
Ryoko felt her body twitch. She could not feel her hair on her neck; it floated above her. She slowly opened her eyes…  
  
Spanning the view, she saw a gathering of a few people, as well as a tube opposite her. Everything was in a light turquoise shade…  
  
Sasami was the one who heard it first. There was a slight cracking noise, and then the sound of trickling water.  
  
Suddenly, Ryoko's rehabilitation tube shattered, leaving behind a floating space pirate who wore a huge grin on her face.  
  
It was the type of grin, which, if someone were to live with her long enough, you would come to dread.  
  
Ryoko shot a few punches and kicks. "Hah! Hah! Hah-hah!" She descended to her companions. They all stood smiling as Washu handed her a robe.  
  
When Ryoko reached out to take it from her, she was pulled closer. Washu wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "I thought we'd lost ya there, for a minute." She let go and a bewildered Ryoko wrapped herself in the robe.  
  
"Ryoko! It's so good to have you back!" Mihoshi clapped.  
  
"Hell I can't believe I'm back! Do you know how uncomfortable it is in someone else's skin?!" Her voice cracked. No one answered; they weren't sure if it was a rhetorical question.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Ayeka awoke, with not so much as a bang as Ryoko but still, the others were glad to see her as well.  
  
The remainder of the night was spent gathered around the Masaki dinner table, with kareoke and sake.  
  
~  
  
Ayeka stared at herself in her mirror. She had liked Ryoko's body…  
  
But I like mine better. She smiled at herself. Slowly Ayeka turned around. But there was something, just above her left butt cheek…  
  
It was a small, purple shaded butterfly that looked very elegant. Along the left wing, there were very small black words that curved with the wing. They read: "Ryoko was here."  
  
A tattoo…  
  
~  
  
Ryoko grinned devilishly as she heard a screech echo throughout the Masaki home. 


End file.
